If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you
by Lady Eldar
Summary: Spoilers para S06E11 Mais uma grande batalha se aproxima, mas não é só a luta que traz angústias. Na noite antes de saírem em busca de Negan, Daryl procura Carol para falar sobre aquilo que realmente importa. The Walking Dead não me pertence, apenas pego seus personagens emprestados para deixar a imaginação fluir.
**NOTAS:** Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de escrever sobre eles.

Enfim, essa história surgiu logo após eu assistir o episódio 11 da 6ª temporada. Por isso, tem spoilers.

Surgiu da vontade de termos momentos só dos dois, algo que tem sido raríssimo e, que eu acredito, não acontecerá no episódio 12, porque Kirkman e Gimple não são Caryls...

O título da fic vem da música "Walking After You" do Foo Fighters.

 _The Walking Dead não me pertence._

* * *

 _"I cannot be without you, matter of fact_

 _I'm on your back"_

Daryl respirou um momento antes de bater na porta do quarto dela. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Estava tarde, talvez ela já estivesse dormindo... Mas ele estava sentindo falta de passar um tempo com ela. Só com ela. Esses dias estavam tão corridos e agora ele mesmo tinha colocado a todos numa situação difícil, indo atrás do tal Negan.

Lembrou-se do olhar concentrado que ela sustentou durante toda a reunião onde decidiram como iriam invadir o lugar. A forma tão pessoal dela que tinha de franzir os lábios ou estreitar aqueles olhos azuis. Ele podia ler cada expressão dela. Durante vários momentos, pegou-se olhando para ela, enquanto Rick e Jesus recitavam possibilidades. Por mais estranho que pareça olhar para ela fazia com que ele permanecesse mais concentrado.

Decidiu bater suavemente na porta e abrir somente uma fresta, por onde podia colocar a cabeça e ver se ela estava acordada ou não. Com a pouca luz do corredor que entrou o quarto, conseguiu ver aqueles olhos de gato encarando-o.

\- Estava dormindo? – perguntou baixinho.

\- Ainda não... Entra – ela respondeu.

Carol viu os movimentos lentos dele, como se não quisesse fazer barulho. Ele entrou no quarto e ela reparou quando empurrou a porta, ouvindo o "clic" da maçaneta quando se fechou.

\- Vem cá – ela disse batendo no colchão ao seu lado e afastando-se um pouco, dando espaço.

Ele caminhou, mais rapidamente, praticamente jogando-se de costas na cama e soltando um suspiro ao relaxar sobre o colchão.

\- Não consegue dormir? – ela perguntou

\- Nah... Você?

\- Tava aqui, relaxando até conseguir cair no sono. Precisamos estar bem descansados amanhã, não é?

Ele parou um pouco, olhando para o teto.

\- O que está lhe preocupando?

\- Eu não sei... Talvez eu tenha agido por impulso...

\- Por sugerir enfrentarmos o tal Negan? – ele grunhiu em resposta – Mas nós precisávamos de mantimentos e o tal Gregory não estava sendo solícito... Não foi assim que aconteceu?

\- Yeah. Mas, talvez tivesse um jeito diferente de fazer...

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso?

\- Nah. – ele disse depois de alguns segundos – O cara é um porco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que Carol falou:

\- Então... Nós vamos lá, fazer o que temos que fazer.

Ela estava deitada de lado, encarando o perfil dele. Apesar de tanto tempo e de tantas lutas vividas juntos, em alguns momentos Daryl ainda era um mistério para ela. Algo mais o estava incomodando. Ela podia sentir isso na respiração curta dele. Algumas vezes Carol queria ter o poder de conseguir ler seus pensamentos.

\- Daryl... – ele olhou para ela – O que tá te preocupando?

Ele sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos, até que novamente voltou a encarar o teto.

\- É que... Não sei... Tem isso do Glenn e da Maggie tendo um bebê... Rick e Michonne... Mesmo Tara e a doutora... – ele tomou uma respiração – Carl que tá crescendo... E Lil'Ass Kicker...

\- E?

\- E nós vamos pra uma guerra de novo... E isso é perigoso... Se o que eles dizem desse Negan for verdade...

\- Mas vocês já lidaram com eles, não foi?

\- Yeah.

\- Então. Vamos fazer isso de novo.

Ela viu quando ele balançou a cabeça, como se afirmando. Reparou quando ele levou o próprio polegar à boca. Mordendo-o como sempre fazia. Ela achava esse hábito irritantemente adorável.

\- Daryl – ele se olhou para ela novamente – Vamos lá... Você veio até aqui, então fale comigo... De uma vez. O que está, realmente, incomodando você?

Ele respirou profundamente e virou-se, ficando de frente para ela. Ele olhou no oceano azul que eram os olhos dela, onde ele se sentia tão confortável. Ele adorava esses momentos, onde ela mostrava serenidade, mesmo diante de tudo o que tinha passado desde que o mundo tinha vindo abaixo.

\- É só... Na verdade... Foi uma coisa que o Abraham disse. – Ela franziu a testa em confusão, incentivando-o a continuar – Sobre sossegar ou alguma coisa assim... Não sei, o cara está estranho esses dias...

\- Oh! Entendi – o olhar de Carol se iluminou em compreensão – A coisa com Sasha...

A confusão se manifestou na expressão de Daryl. Ele não fazia ideia como Sasha tinha ido parar naquela conversa.

\- Do que você está falando?

Então ele viu o sorriso se formando nos lábios de Carol. Aquele sorriso travesso que ele adorava, embora sempre viesse seguido de algo que o deixaria envergonhado.

\- Sério que você não percebeu? – ele apertou ainda mais os olhos – Tem algo acontecendo entre Abraham e Sasha... e Rosita não parece perceber também... Digo, ele nem tá conseguindo disfarçar direito...

Daryl bufou uma risada em descrença.

-Talvez você veja romance demais em tudo... Deve ser esses livros que você tem lido...

\- Ei! Jane Austen é um clássico! – ela sorriu – Eu tô falando sério. A forma como ele olha para Sasha quando Rosita não está por perto... Ou a forma como ele _não_ olha para Sasha quando Rosita está por perto... As rondas que eles sempre fazem juntos... Quase dá pra ouvir o cérebro dele trabalhando 'Rosita ou Sasha... Sasha ou Rosita!'.

Por um momento ele olhou para ela enquanto tentava reunir as imagens em sua memória. Enquanto isso, ela lançava em sua direção aquele olhar divertido, com as sobrancelhas levantadas e os lábios apertados.

Ele gostava tanto desse sorriso...

\- Yeah... Talvez você tenha razão...

\- Eu sempre tenho razão.

Eles riram.

\- Mas... E se for verdade... – ele leu os lábios dela formando um 'é verdade' silencioso e ele riu de novo – Sabe sair assim de novo, sem saber se vamos voltar inteiros... É como se a gente nunca conseguisse sossego, sabe? A gente nunca tem tempo de construir nada.

Carol ponderou suas palavras. Ele tinha razão. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se sentia cansada. Mas o que podiam fazer?

\- Eu entendo... Mas não tem mais como fugir disso, tem? – ele negou com a cabeça – Tudo isso, é uma droga... Mas é assim que as coisas são agora. Se queremos paz para construir algo, precisamos lutar por isso. Todos nós temos consciência disso... Mesmo a Maggie que está gerando vida dentro dela... É pelo direito de construir algo que a gente vai lutar... Fazer o que precisa ser feito.

Ele olhou para ela. Parecia que a frase 'fazer o que precisa ser feito' tinha virado o mantra pessoal de Carol, e ele não sabia se odiava ou amava isso nela.

\- Agora, é melhor a gente tentar descansar um pouco. Continuar pensando nisso não vai ajudar muito agora... Depois sim, nós pensamos em como construir nossas vidas diante de... Meu Deus, diante de todo esse caos.

Ele pensou. Ela tinha razão apesar de tudo. Embora sentisse que não conseguiria descansar em seu próprio quarto.

\- Posso dormir aqui?

Ela riu suave. Ele relaxou um pouco mais.

\- Claro, _pookie_... Tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar a relaxar? – ela disse com aquele sorriso provocativo.

\- Pare. – ele sentiu-se corar.

Ela lhe deu um olhar chocado que ele estranhou.

\- Eu estava falando de um chá ou algo assim... Pervertido!

Ele arregalou os olhos, envergonhado de ter insinuado algo que não devia.

\- Eu... Desculpe...

\- Se bem que... Você sabe... Não temos chá, então outras alternativas poderiam ser consideradas.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela, tentando manter o controle, embora seu rosto estivesse pegando fogo. Ela gargalhou, seus olhos brilhando.

\- Estou brincando... Mas vem cá.

Ela se moveu na cama e tentou arrastá-lo pelos ombros para que ficasse mais no centro da cama, enquanto ela deitava-se mais perto da cabeceira. O corpo dela quase formando um 'T' com o dele.

\- O que você tá fazendo? – ele perguntou sem entender, encarando-a.

Então ele viu o olhar dela suavizar, sua respiração ficar mais profunda e ouviu sua voz embargar um pouco.

\- Apenas algo que Sofia fazia comigo quando eu tinha muitas dores e não conseguia dormir.

A expressão dele também suavizou. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador e ele deitou. Quando ela se acomodou nos travesseiros, estendeu sua mão esquerda ao lado do corpo dele, enquanto sua mão direita fazia um carinho no topo de sua cabeça. Os dedos finos dela deslizando devagar entre o cabelo dele.

Alguns segundos depois, ele disse com voz pesada:

\- Isso é bom...

\- É, não é? – ela respondeu – Agora feche esses lindos olhos azuis e relaxe.

\- Você vai dormir também né? – ele bocejou.

\- Claro que vou. Eu tô tão cansada que daqui a alguns minutos eu durmo também.

\- Obrigado...

\- De nada _pookie._

Ela continuou o carinho, sentindo o corpo dele relaxar e sua respiração ficar profunda. Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu a mão esquerda dele tocar a sua que estava repousando sobre a cama. Sentiu o polegar dele correr preguiçoso pela pele de sua mão. E quando essa carícia parou, soube que ele estava dormindo.

Ainda assim, continuou os movimentos no couro cabeludo dele. Não ia conseguir dormir. Apesar do que que havia dito a ele e de ter parecido tranquila, a adrenalina corria em suas veias. Todas as angústias dele, também eram suas. Pensava em Maggie, Glenn e seu bebê... Em Rick, Michonne e na família que estavam formando com Carl e Judith... Pensava em Daryl e em tudo o que ela gostaria de viver com ele, mas não se atrevia.

Por tudo isso, estava repassando mentalmente toda a estratégia que haviam construído. Todos os planos 'b' e 'c' que tinham elaborado. E ainda assim, planos 'd' e 'e' estavam se formando em sua cabeça. Nada podia dar errado. Era o futuro deles que estava em jogo.

E ela ia fazer exatamente o que devia ser feito para que tudo desse certo.

* * *

Então, gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam da fic. Comentem e façam uma autora feliz! =)

Beijos!


End file.
